Confessions of the Phobia Disturbed
by RushedUponATime
Summary: One-shot. Short entries of the exaggerated fears from the characters of twilight, inspired by the book What Are You Afraid Of?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight that's by Stephenie Meyer**

A.N. Sorry if this isn't beta properly

Confessions of the Phobia Disturbed

Bella Swan - I admit I had a lot of issues, but that was in the past and I've overcame most of my problems.

Chronophobia- Fear of time

Demonophobia - Fear of demons.

Gamophobia- Fear of marriage.

Melophobia- Fear or hatred of music.

Tachophobia- Fear of speed.

My fear of time was due to the fact I was older than my boyfriend Edward, who lets say can stay seventeen forever and I didn't want to be the cougar after him. That fear of time going by hit me hard on my birthday when I realized I was already a year older. I had nightmares being my grandmother and that pretty much ruined the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about it. It got me so paranoid. But this was solved through my convincing of my boyfriend to share the fountain of youth of silvery poison. Now I can stay nineteen forever, still older by 2 years but still good compared to 90!

My fear for demons only applies to the bad ones which sound crazy but if you knew the whole story you will understand. First was the vampire James that kidnapped me to blackmail my boyfriend and bit me on my wrist. Next was Laurent, who tried to eat me by sucking out all my blood. Then the stalker red head, Victoria, that's been hunting me for revenge. Finally the Volturi family (more like a gang) that wants to either recruit me or use me as a food source due to the fact that I know too much. These few individuals were killed to ensure my protection and there was a war that ended in a draw, so there will be no more demons for a while.

Fear of marriage was from my childhood experience of my parent's failure. It left me scarred about young couples and when my boyfriend proposed it totally freaked me out. Edward though managed to talk me through since he's so old fashion he wants to do it the traditional way. But he is right we are different and it's not like I afraid of the commitment of forever. Marriage is just a title along with many other labels like shotgun…

Music. Love it. Hate it. That's the relationship I have with music. When my Edward played piano for me I loved it! When he left I hated it, I couldn't stand the sound of piano it brings back too many painful memories and I had to through away all my CD's since we had the same taste in music. But when he came back it was bearable again. So this was just a temporary problem that comes and goes.

I'm already clumsy so adding speed to the mix is not a good combination. It's like taking someone scared of heights bungee jumping, which is a giant NO! But I just had to go for the rich boy who loves speeding when driving, along with the rest of his family. Also his piggyback rides are almost just as bad but I trust him so I got over it. Speed is evitable when hanging with them and it rubs off. Now I'm not scared but I actually enjoy speed funny how things work out.

Charlie Swan – This problem isn't really a problem if you have the right resources…

Mageirocophobia- Fear of cooking

So here's the problem I can't cook for Shit! Literally, not even frozen dinner… Trust me I tried and it wasn't a pretty sight. Thank God for my daughter or my microwave might have become a victim of a volcano eruption. Who knew you had to rip the plastic off frozen spaghetti boxes? I sure didn't. So my sources of food are: dried fish from Billy, eating out at restaurants, home cooked food from Bella and Susan, maybe fast food once in a while. I can handle a gun and send criminals to prison but give me a cutting knife and I might get sent to the hospital. If I turn on the oven the house might burn down. Cooking is just not me!

Edward Masen – Some things just can't be helped…

Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love

Hadephobia- Fear of hell

If you asked me before if I ever fall in love I would have said you're crazy I'm just not that guy. But now here I am, scared because I'm unsure how this will end. I'm scared of this unknown feeling; scared that I'll cause danger to the person I love, scared that it won't work out, but I'm even more scared to let go and stay away. I'm addicted and I can't stop, it's like a drug calling me back for more. It's driving me insane, I can't sleep, can't eat, I'm grumpy, I had to run away, and I needed distractions. I just can't quit so might as well go along with it. It was more painful avoiding love than accepting it. Love Conquers All as they say.

Now this crazy obsession of mine is where do the Damned go when they die? I think the souls burns in the mighty depths of hell. There is no heaven that includes that kind, just nothing but darkness and pain. Too much sin is weighing down upon them; it's just so depressing to think about it. This affects my mood greatly and gets me narrow-minded, almost ruining my love life. But luckily I have family to guide me in the right direction, and talk some sense into me, if there's no heaven for me then there wouldn't be any for them and they deserve that. Since we are in the same boat it's better to follow there logic of a better place or the philosophy of living life to the fullest in this case eternity.

Rosalie Hale – Call me shallow and all but it's not my fault…

Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness

I have this fear of ugliness and it's about me either. I was once very beautiful and with change I only enhanced my attractiveness. It's this fear of ugly people, I know I sound like a stuck up bitch but I can't help it. It's actually not because they are ugly, they can be normal but compare to the supernatural it just doesn't match up. I'm sorry Bella but when I said I didn't like you because you were making the wrong decision and because I was jealous it wasn't totally the truth. The second part was you weren't up to standards but don't worry that's okay now you're one of us. I hope you can understand me better now why I was so hateful and why I only hung out with other vampires with this unnatural beauty. I don't know what wrong with me because the ugly won't cause me damage, not like it's contagious it's just hard on the eyes, and gets me annoyed because they're everywhere. Oh God I need a therapist I am such a Cow!

Jacob Black – Sometimes I wish I could get sick more often just to have a stuffy nose and stop the smell…

Osmophobia - Fear of smells or odors.

Well being partly of wolf descendant has great benefits like fast recovery, maintaining a constant temperature, strength, et cetera. The only downfall is the keen sense of smell. Everything is 100 million times stronger so when visiting my friend Bella and her family of sweetly scented creatures. My poor nose suffers burning from the sickening sweetness emitted from their skin, and my eyes water from that odor I'm taking in. The sensitivity is so annoying it even gives me a headache and gets my mind cloudy if I spend extended periods of time there. But recently I realized the great invention of a nose plug; I want to put a bullet through my head for not thinking of that sooner. I spent over 3 months fighting through the horrible smell covering every part of that house.

Jasper Whitlock – Blood…

Hemophobia - Fear of blood

I've been fighting this fear of blood my whole life. When there is even a trace of blood in a scene I can't control myself. I need help to hold myself together and not freak out for even a drop of blood. I start to shiver when blood is involved and my senses are out the door. I'm slowly getting better but it's hard to resist the rusty smell that fills my nostrils when I breathe, the ruby color of it pooling over getting darker and darker, the way the wound pumps out blood with every pulse and beat of the heart, I can just imagine tasting it, but I can't I have to leave or I'll crack.

Emmett McCarty – To overcome fear, you get even…

Ursaphobia - Fear of bears

After suffering from a fatal attack from a bear while camping, I was left to die until an angel Rosalie found me. I was sure after my recovery I was going to have a mental scar from the experience but instead I had this passion to become bigger, stronger, and not show weakness. Instead of fearing bears, I hunt them they are my favourite animal to take down. I guess the fear was built up to a point that it just snapped and I unleashed my rage upon the bears for revenge. Ironically someone sees me as a giant teddy bear… I know I'm puzzled by that too! Bella what are you on?

Alice Brandon – I usually know all until I found this flaw…

Metathesiophobia – Fear of change

I have this talent where I can usually see the future, things are predictable but I hate it when there's change. I wouldn't know what they would do next and it makes me uneasy without this knowledge. I depend on it so much without it I'm blind and vulnerable. It's not fair that when a werewolf is involved it screws over the future and now my niece is also part of this little game to block off the future. My sixth sense advantage is gone! *Sob* How am I ever going to win a bet now?


End file.
